The computational capabilities of mobile electronic devices (such as cellular phones, smart phones and the like), as well as the capabilities of their associated networks, continue to grow. At the same time, ever greater demands for increased functionality are imposed on such devices and networks. Thus, despite the growing capabilities of mobile devices and wireless networks, they remain less able to meet those demands than their mains-powered and wired counterparts.